Una declaración un tanto particular
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: Sasuke parece que se declara a Naruto pero lo hace de una forma tan extraña que provoca el enfado de su amigo porque no sabe si le está tomando el pelo. ¿Podrá Naruto averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke?/ Fic participante en el concurso organizado por 'Por el amor al Sasunaru y al yaoi' de Facebook en agosto de 2014. Yo soy su autora, Kaoru Himura (en AmorYaoi).


_''¡Estúpido Uchiha! ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!''_, pensó enfadado mientras caminaba hacia su casa. ''¿_Eso había sido una declaración de… amor?''_

Flashback

_Un chico rubio de 16 años llamado Uzumaki Naruto, se encontraba sentado en su pupitre intentando no dormirse en mitad de la lección de su profesor de historia. No es que fuera un mal estudiante pero la última clase de la mañana siempre se le hacía muy pesada, sin importar la asignatura._

_''Aún queda media hora para terminar las clases. Tengo hambre y hace mucho calor, quiero irme a casa ¡ya!'', lloriqueaba interiormente._

_Naruto estaba tan concentrado en sus lamentos que se sobresaltó cuando, de repente, sintió que algo estaba rozando su pierna, muy cerca de cierta zona sensible para cualquier hombre._

_''¿Pero qué…?'', pensó alarmado. Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde sentía el roce y pudo ver una mano pálida que movía sus dedos suavemente, acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna._

_Naruto detuvo el movimiento de esa mano y la apartó de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, fue recorriendo con la vista el camino desde esa extremidad hasta el rostro de su dueño, tropezándose primero con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y, conforme iba ascendiendo, con unos ojos negros, pertenecientes a su mejor amigo y compañero de pupitre, Uchiha Sasuke. _

_El rubio le dirigió una mirada entre molesta y confusa. _

_ \- Teme, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? - le susurró para que el profesor no le llamase la atención y le pusiera un castigo que le impidiera salir a su hora e ir a casa a disfrutar de su libertad._

_Sasuke no le contestó, simplemente siguió con esa sonrisa tan característica suya y giró su cabeza hacia al frente de la clase, como si no hubiese sido él quien había estado manoseando a Naruto tan sólo unos segundos antes, para centrar su atención en su profesor._

_''¿Estará intentando tomarme el pelo? ¿O pretende sacarme de mis casillas para que me castiguen y así vengarse por la broma que le hice durante el descanso?'', meditaba un poco asustado de que su amigo intentase la segunda opción._

_''Tan sólo le he comentado a Karin que al bastardo le gusta llevar ropa interior de mujer color rosa y ella ha intentado comprobar que eso era cierto… ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Tan sólo se le ha echado encima delante de toda la clase y ha forcejeado con él para quitarle los pantalones. Es algo sin importancia…¿verdad?'', conforme iba reflexionando, comenzó a darse cuenta que quizás se había pasado un poco y miró de reojo a Sasuke._

_''Vale, puede que no haya sido algo sin importancia pero el teme ya me ha echado la bronca y me ha pegado un golpe en la cabeza por ello, así que estamos en paz. No debería seguir enfada...', sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por la mano de su amigo._

_Esta vez sus dedos sí habían llegado a su entrepierna y parecía que se divertían mucho rozando su hombría por encima del pantalón._

_Naruto iba a apartar la mano de nuevo pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Había sentido una punzada de placer atravesarle su entrepierna y subirle a través de su espina dorsal. _

_Las caricias que estaba recibiendo eran suaves pero firmes a la vez, lo que le estaba provocando que su miembro comenzase a despertar._

_ \- Joder… - se le escapó débilmente pero por suerte nadie le escuchó, excepto el dueño de la traviesa mano, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._

_Sasuke observaba la reacción de Naruto muy orgulloso de ser él el causante de proporcionarle placer a su amigo de ojos azules. El moreno se inclinó un poco hacia Naruto y le susurró cerca del oído._

_ \- Dobe, si pones esa expresión de éxtasis con sólo una simple caricia, estoy deseando ver tu cara cuando haga que te corras._

_Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se sonrojara tanto que parecía un tomate. _

_ \- Aunque quizás deberías intentar disimular si no quieres que toda la clase se entere de lo que está pasando - terminó de decir para volver a su posición inicial._

_Naruto iba a replicarle por su osadía pero un pequeño apretón en su longitud hizo que se desconcentrase y se olvidase de lo que le iba a decir. En cambio, se esforzó por mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro, pues aunque le molestaba admitirlo, Sasuke tenía razón y no le apetecía nada que todos sus compañeros y su profesor, se diesen cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. _

_''Un momento… ¡¿ha dicho cuando haga que me corra?! ¿Quiere que lo haga en medio de la clase? No debería llevar tan lejos su venganza, lo que le dije a Karin no era tan grave como para merecer esto'', pensó medio asustado y medio ofendido._

_Naruto comenzó a desesperarse interiormente pero por fuera, su rostro seguía sin ningún tipo de expresión. Si el profesor se girase y le mirase, pensaría que se encontraba muy concentrado escuchándole, ni tampoco vería que Sasuke le seguía tocando su erección cada vez con más intensidad._

_El moreno comenzó a pasear su dedo pulgar, de arriba hacia abajo, por toda la longitud del rubio lentamente mientras que la apretaba con el resto de ellos. Sasuke se encontraba muy duro también y tuvo la tentación de agarrar la mano de Naruto y llevarla a su propio miembro, pero pensó que no sería buena idea pues no quería asustar a su amigo más de lo que ya estaba._

_Continuó masajeando el pene de su amigo y se entretuvo durante un rato en acariciar y apretar la punta con gran devoción, mientras que Naruto se mordía el interior de su mejilla para mantener la compostura y no gemir delante de todos._

_''¡Maldito teme! Como siga así voy a terminar corriéndome delante de todos. ¡Te odio, imbécil!'', le maldijo en su mente._

_Podía sentir cómo el moreno aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias haciéndole enloquecer, cuando estuvo a punto de jadear fuertemente, el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, interrumpió todo movimiento por parte de Sasuke, quien alejó su mano para empezar a recoger sus libros como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque el bulto en su pantalón demostrase todo lo contrario._

_Naruto no sabía si sentirse frustrado por no haber alcanzado el clímax o aliviado de que todo hubiese terminado, así que, resignado, suspiró profundamente e imitó a su amigo comenzando a recoger sus propios libros, aunque lo hacía muy lentamente. Aún tenía la tienda de campaña montada por lo que no quería levantarse y que los alumnos que aún quedaban en el aula le viesen en esas condiciones._

_A los pocos minutos, todos habían salido quedando solamente Sasuke y él. Hubo un rato de silencio entre ambos hasta que Naruto decidió hablar._

_ \- No ha tenido ninguna gracia tu estúpida venganza - dijo molesto._

_ \- ¿Venganza? ¿De qué estás hablando? Solamente estaba marcando mi territorio – le contestó Sasuke con tono de superioridad._

_ \- ¿Qué? - Naruto no comprendía a qué se refería. _

_Sasuke sonrió al ver la confusión en los ojos azules de su compañero._

_ \- Antes de tu estúpida broma - dirigió una furiosa mirada a Naruto, el cual sintió como querían matarle con ésta por lo que desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar - escuché a algunas de las cotillas que tenemos por compañeras decir que Hyuuga iba a confesarte sus sentimientos al terminar las clases, así que sólo estaba dejando claro a quién le pertenece esto - dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar entre sus manos el miembro, semi erecto en ese momento, de Naruto - Ya sabes qué respuesta le tienes que dar a la mojigata de la Hyuuga._

_Naruto se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, procesando toda la información que llegaba a su cerebro. Cuando terminó, sintió cómo le hervía la sangre de rabia, haciendo que el bulto entre sus piernas desapareciera por completo._

_ \- ¡¿Que mi polla te pertenece?! ¡Así que para ti tan sólo soy un juguete con el que divertirte! ¡Qué te follen, Uchiha! ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí! - le gritó muy cabreado._

_Dicho esto, salió hecho una furia maldiciendo a todo aquél que se le cruzase, pasando incluso delante de Hinata sin darle a ésta la oportunidad para declararse, mientras que dentro del aula, Sasuke se había quedado un poco sorprendido por la reacción del rubio._

Fin del flashback

Su enfado iba disminuyendo conforme iba caminando, dejando paso a la confusión. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado durante la última hora, quizás se había quedado dormido en clase y ahora mismo se encontraba dentro de un sueño… Se pellizcó fuertemente en el brazo para despertar, pero no ocurrió nada. Aún se encontraba en la calle y no en su pupitre.

_''¿Se me ha declarado el teme? Aunque parecía más una declaración de sexo que de amor...''_, se sintió afligido por este último pensamiento.

Se hallaba tan concentrado en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba siguiendo.

\- ¡Oye, dobe! - gritó Sasuke.

Naruto se paralizó al oír esa voz tan conocida para él. No se giró para mirarle, tan sólo se quedó quieto mirando hacia el frente y sin contestar al moreno, creándose un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

\- Sinceramente, pensé que estarías más feliz… - comenzó a decir Sasuke.

\- ¡¿Por qué iba a estar feliz por ser tratado como un simple objeto?! - gritó Naruto interrumpiéndole pero sin darse la vuelta para encararle.

\- No lo eres. Además, sé que te gusto desde hace bastante tiempo - no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se le formase en los labios.

El rubio sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y cómo la cara le ardía de vergüenza, no esperaba que Sasuke se hubiese percatado de sus sentimientos, pensaba que había disimulado muy bien delante de él.

\- ¿Có-cómo lo supiste? - le tembló la voz por los nervios al verse descubierto.

\- Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, usuratonkachi. Y, aunque he de admitir que los escondías con gran maestría... - hizo una pequeña pausa, como intentando darse fuerzas para continuar.

Se escucharon unos pasos avanzar y un brazo hizo girar a Naruto, provocando que la mirada de unos ojos azules brillantes chocaran contra otros tan negros como la propia oscuridad.

\- … te he estado observando con atención durante mucho tiempo porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti, así que fue fácil para mí averiguarlo – terminó Sasuke de explicarse.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, Naruto con la boca abierta y el rostro completamente rojo y, Sasuke con la expresión más seria y sincera que el rubio había visto jamás.

\- Por lo que, sí, esto - dijo rozando de nuevo la entrepierna de Naruto - me pertenece, al igual que esto otro - esta vez colocó su mano encima de su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón.

Sasuke pudo notar cómo aumentaron los latidos del chico que le gustaba y sonrió sutilmente de felicidad.

\- Eres mío, Naruto. Y, yo soy tuyo - susurró muy cerca de los labios de Naruto, posando al mismo tiempo la mano del rubio sobre su pecho donde éste notó que el corazón del Uchiha también latía de forma violenta como el suyo propio y, al igual que Sasuke, se le formó una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

La distancia entre sus labios desapareció. Sus bocas se rozaron con suavidad y devoción, intentando alargar el momento todo lo posible. Continuaron saboreándose por varios minutos hasta que Naruto empujó ligeramente a Sasuke.

\- Acabas de estropear el momento, teme - comentó molesto al notar que el moreno había aprovechado el beso para llevar su mano libre hacia su trasero y apretarlo ligeramente.

Sasuke tan sólo puso su típica sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo enfadar a Naruto, reanudando su camino y alejándose del moreno.

\- ¡Qué te jodan, teme! - le gritó mientras apresuraba el paso, pero Sasuke le alcanzó, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

\- Ni creas que voy a ser el pasivo en nuestra relación - le contestó con un tono pícaro en el oído del rubio, tomando sensualmente entre sus labios el lóbulo de su ahora pareja. - Lo que me recuerda… - hizo una pausa para tomar de la mano a Naruto y empezar a arrastrarlo hacia el hogar de éste. - Tus padres no están hoy en tu casa, ¿verdad? - le preguntó.

Naruto pudo ver deseo en la mirada del otro, lo que le hizo estremecerse y asintió lentamente, no queriéndose imaginar lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Sasuke en esos momentos.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos para continuar lo que dejamos a medias en clase, sin espectadores de por medio - se relamió un poco los labios pensando en qué otras cosas más podrían hacer cuando estuviesen a solas.

Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse por las palabras del moreno e intentó soltarse y largarse de allí, pero fue inútil.

\- ¡Eres un maldito teme pervertido! - le gritó avergonzado.

Sasuke tiró suavemente de Naruto para acercarlo de nuevo a él y besarle.

\- Lo sé, pero soy tu teme pervertido y me quieres tal y como soy - le contestó con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le volvió a besar.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios del rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza rindiéndose ante Sasuke y pensando que no tenía remedio.

\- Eres un caso perdido, ¿lo sabías? - se rió suavemente. - Sí, te quiero tal y como eres, Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Yo también te quiero, Uzumaki ''dobe'' Naruto - dijo mostrando su sonrisa made in Uchiha.

\- Siempre tienes que estropearlo, teme - le contestó con un tic en el ojo. - Quizás deba pensarme la proposición de Hinata, seguro que ella sí me tratará como me merezco - giró su cabeza fingiendo molestia.

\- Si hace falta te haré mío delante de ésa para que sepa que no tiene ninguna posibilidad contigo - respondió celoso acercando aún más sus cuerpos y besándolo con pasión.

Al separarse, Naruto pasó su lengua por los labios de su pareja, deleitándose con la expresión de sorpresa y deseo que tenía Sasuke en ese momento.

\- Me gusta que seas tan posesivo, teme - le sonrió de forma juguetona, guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

\- Y a mí me gusta tu lado travieso, dobe - contestó rozando su entrepierna con la de Naruto sintiendo que éste estaba tan excitado como él. - Vámonos ya a tu casa, porque si no, te haré mío aquí mismo y no quiero que la policía nos detenga por exhibicionismo y desorden público.

Capturó momentáneamente los labios del rubio, para acto seguido separarse de él, cogerle de la mano y arrastrarlo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hasta la casa de su dobe. Esa tarde pasarían muchas cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke, todas muy eróticas y ardientes, pero lo más importante es que se entregarían por completo el uno al otro y se demostrarían todo el amor y deseo que sentían mutuamente.

Y así, una nueva pareja había nacido ese día, y aunque hubiese ocurrido con una declaración un tanto peculiar, Sasuke se encargaría de dejarles claro a sus compañeros de clase, a quién pertenecía Uzumaki Naruto, sobre todo a cierta morena de pelo largo.

**FIN**


End file.
